Doctor Foster Went to Gloucester!
by the-hinotori
Summary: What do a Doctor and the CEO of a huge Corporation have in common. One might say 'Nothing at all', but Anzu Mazaki knows differently.


_Disclaimer : When you wish upon a star (hell that's copyrighted too) Ah well, as usual only the scarily vivid imagination of this writer has any ownership on the characters in this story, otherwise they're not mine. Neither is the nursery rhyme._

_If words be the music of life fair people - then read on. (not mine either)_

* * *

'Doctor Foster Went to Gloucester."

A scowl met the dancing blue eyes square on.

"I'm pleased that you find this so amusing." Came the rather terse and obviously displeased baritone, now somewhat below her.

The merriment shone through the young girls face – her sides ached with the pain of laughing – and only the protests of the screaming muscles held further peals at bay. The young man's displeasure only added to the hilarity of the moment, for only he would stand with arms folded primly while waist deep in water. Around him bobbed the now useless umbrella that had held the rain at bay only minutes before. He sent it skimming across the water with an angry fling.

"Stop it!" He commanded

She schooled her face, but the twinkling sapphires were terrible tattle tales.

"Stop what?" The tremor couldn't be disguised, a small un-lady like snort ensued.

His mouth pursed with indignation and his cool blue eyes were arctic as rage consumed his sodden body. Even she checked a little as his fists came down hard upon the waters surface releasing a small wave.

"_You know bloody well what." _He hissed.

Perhaps it was time to tack the sails towards another wind, glancing nervously about Anzu stretched out her hand towards him. His anger was primary and she knew just by his stance, what she could see of it – the rest more than easy to imagine – that nothing would suffice until he had vented it. That said she pulled her hand back as the sniping remark bit through the growing tension.

"_What, afraid to be seen with me, don't want anyone to know who you're with."_ His voice held the deadly quiet it always did when duelling, but the venom was laced within. He crooked his finger, beckoning her closer.

Anzu held her ground. She had heard that pitch of his voice too many times not to heed the bells that rang deep within her brain. Maybe, just maybe – as the wonderful vision of hindsight reared its ugly head – she shouldn't have started that childish nursery rhyme. And maybe, just maybe she shouldn't have reminded herself of why he was so angry.

He watched the flash of mirth strike to the core of the bright, moist sapphires. He noted the tremble of the lips and knew without a doubt that the inner skin was trapped between the well-kept teeth within. In truth he could have – would have – forgiven both of those sins. And why? They enchanted him. What did not enchant him- ever- were the little snorts of suppressed laughter that would surface now and then. This flaw was climbing very high, very quickly, to the top of his already rather large and illustrious list of dislikes. Should anymore be heard within the next little while, he doubted even the awe inspiring crassness of Pegasus could keep her from topping said list. He exhaled sharply at the discomforting memory of his one time captor and business acquaintance.

"I'm sorry." Came Anzu's quiet response. She stretched out her hand again, only to have it pushed aside.

No he hadn't emptied the pressure valve yet.

She watched as he pushed through the water, his clothes heavy with the surrounding liquid, slowing him considerably.

"Seto, please – take my hand." Anzu tried again, but he ignored her.

His pride was winning over sensibility, and the innate desire to always be the victor brought Seto to an abrupt halt in his attempts to get out of the deep water he now literally found himself in. Looking back at where he had come from, he calculated the possibility of other sinkholes within the area. The law of averages could almost be guaranteed to dictate so, particularly in view of the recent heavy and ongoing rain. Maybe, just maybe he should give her a taste of her own medicine. Why get angry when you can get even? Right?

Anzu blanched at the recognisable signs of contest flashing in his bright blue orbs. The alarms rang louder. But as soon as the look came, so it passed – leaving the girl wondering had she truly seen the look at all. The sudden normality in his tone should have dinged the bell so loud that she would have been rendered deaf, however the utter relief that he was no longer cross with her over-rode all other feelings. Total acceptance of all that he had to say and the desire to help patted her along the path of his choosing. Looking about she began to wonder at the plausibility of his plan.

"Are you sure Seto?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Anzu licked her lips nervously.

"Um, no."

"Well in that case be a good girl and run along."

She twisted her fingers, and looked about desperately hoping that someone would chance along.

"What Mazaki?" The old boredom lay thick on his accusatory tongue.

"I just – I mean I'm worried that something might happen to you while I'm gone."

The briefest pang of doubt and remorse tightened his inner coil, but like fuel to coals his inner demon fed the flames of revenge – killing any second thoughts that may have whispered quietly in his ear had he been inclined to listen.

"Oh so you think I might drown?"

Her head gave a small nod.

"I'm standing waist deep, not neck deep. It's hardly likely I will drown, now is it?" Sarcasm filled the damp air.

"Babies can drown in only a couple of inches…" she began quietly.

Seto folded his arms and narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"So I'm a baby now, am I" Old instincts warmed within, so warm that they almost felt good. Who was he kidding? They did feel good. He was king of the chase again, and the minions were once more cowering at his might. "Did you want to check my pants too, to see if I wiped my arse properly?"

Shock engulfed the young woman. It had been a long time since she had faced a Seto of this nature; she had even thought him an extinct breed. How wrong you could be. A Seto of this nature - as she remembered – held no patience, angered fast, acted faster still and definitely did not wait to ask questions before going in for the kill. Discretion would without doubt be the better part of valour in such circumstances. Not wishing to push the already dizzy limits further, Anzu gave a quick reply and headed back in the direction of suggestion.

Seto smirked with satisfaction as he watched her retreating back. With a grunt he heaved himself free and sloshed as quietly as he could behind her. Oh how he waited for the moment when he could imitate that annoying sound and laugh as heartily as she had. Maybe, just maybe, he would even recite that equally annoying nursery rhyme. No maybes about it, he would.

He didn't have to wait long before his prayers were answered. With the resounding splash, he knew that he had struck gold, and in a way that even he couldn't have dreamed possible. No sinkholes for Anzu. She was up to her neck in the river He leaned on the guard post of the bridge she had been crossing – a missing slat/s signalling her path to the water below.

Seto snorted, and began to laugh, pointing as he did.

"Now how did it go again Anzu, never mind I remember." He heightened his voice in imitation of the girl below, strutting as he sang. "Doctor Foster went to Gloucester, all in a shower…."

He never finished the sentence as the realisation that his audience had deserted him began to dawn on the horizon of awareness.

"What's good for the gander is good for the goose too Anzu." He called out to the empty surrounds.

No response

Impatience rose. "If you can't take a little something in return Mazaki, then don't dish it out."

Still no response.

His brow creased a little, old lines resurfacing with the motion.

"Mazaki?"

Seto twisted his head, peering this way and that.

"Mazaki, you've had your fun now come out of hiding." Anger tinged the deep voice, making it deeper still. "Fine, have it your way then, I'm leaving. Last chance!"

He began to stalk away, stopping after a few strides to look back over his shoulder.

No Anzu appeared.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he narrowed his eyes and let out a deep breath of frustration. "Don't think I'm playing your ridiculous game of hide-and-seek Mazaki, you can stay hidden for all I care."

Without a moment's hesitation, he strode quickly along the waters edge looking for the nearest exit; noting along the way a man and two boys. He saw the man bending over the levee his fishing rod laid down beside him. The two boys stood close by, rods upright, towering over their heads.

"Well you won't catch anything that way." He scoffed, a little more vocally than he had thought, for one of the boys turned to face him.

Seto couldn't help but notice the anxiety etched within the child's face.

"_Note to self, never take Mokuba fishing. It obviously causes stress." _

He watched the boy tug the arm of the other, who he swiftly deduced to be a brother. One whispered to the other, still staring at Seto as they conversed quietly. The father, aware for the first time, that they were not alone called loudly for Seto to come.

Seto's pride prickled beneath surface of his skin. He would not be commanded by anyone, but an underlying sense of panic in the voice that had called him, filtered through the thick layers, allowing an element of reason to creep in. He took note of the man as he still knelt hunkered at the waters edge, arm extended a ways down. The mans face was tight, and perspiration not rain was beading his brow. The extended arm appeared taut and straining somewhat. Curiosity peaked, the CEO called out to the man.

"What do you need? I doubt there's a fish that large in this river, that you couldn't pull in yourself."

Without humour, and a voice as strained as his body, the man called over his shoulder. "My nets not large enough for this one, and I have only one arm with which to hold her."

The word hit like a freight train.

"Her?" His voice cracked, and fear gripped every molecule within his body. "You said her, did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, now get here and help me before I lose my grip and she floats on down further."

Later he wouldn't remember if he walked, ran or floated to the levee all he could remember was the desperate need to negate his growing anxiety and prove to himself it was all some horrible joke - and not her body that awaited his eyes. His jaw clenched painfully and his eyes grew suddenly misty as the truth reached up and slapped him in the face. The colour he would recall most in latter years – when thinking back on that unhappy day - was blue, but not the beautiful sapphires that danced so merrily when she was happy or plotting something wicked. It was a grotesquely grey/blue and it had outlined her mouth, highlighting the frigid white skin that lay about.

"Don't just stand there boy, help me pull her out." Barked the older man, his sole arm was numb with the cold and pressure gripping its every sinew.

Pushing the moment of shock aside, Seto jolted into action. Laying down upon his stomach, he reached over and took hold of the arm the man had been holding. Checking his grip on the surfaced appendage, he fumbled beneath the water for the other. The first two grabs were fruitless, wriggling a little ways forward he went in search again; success was his as the added elbow room gave the necessary freedom. Straining he pulled her up level with the levee bank. The father of the boys, now with a foothold, reached for the scruff of her clothes providing added strength – allowing the time Seto required to stand and pull her the rest of the way ashore. Dropping to his knees he stared at the lifeless shell beside him, tears spilling freely. So caught in grief he didn't hear the question asked.

A sharp stinging sensation shot through his cheek and he stared unseeingly at the man.

"I said could you feel a heartbeat, when you got her out?"

He started to shake his head, but stopped. He couldn't remember. Did he? Didn't he? Had even really checked?

The other man shook his head impatiently and felt her chest for the tell tale vibrations of a heartbeat.

Seto slapped his hand away, earning a look of confused scorn.

"You want a pulse," He said in clipped tones. "Then feel her neck."

The man ignored him and continued to seek signs of life from the still body, a small smile began to grow, but was lost on the grieving young man across from him. It was pointless to seek help from the boy anymore, he was too lost in his own thoughts to be of any beneficial assistance.

A cough was what woke Seto from his musings. A cough and a weak voice calling his name.

He looked down at her and guilt was all he could see, hear and feel. He had wrought this, and yet it was him she asked for first. He placed a shaky hand on her forehead, pushing back the wet hair in a continual stroke. Seconds passed into minute upon minute, the repetitive action immersing Seto once more into his musings. Even when the paramedics arrived he did not stop his ministrations – following dumbly as they placed her in the back.

Standing outside the hospital room, he leant against the wall – arms folded – waiting for her friends to go. He wanted to be alone with her, he wanted to sit by her side and be the first thing that she saw upon waking. Yet they showed no signs of leaving. For the most he had closed his mind to their meaningless chatter, but his attention was caught by the useless mutt, and what he heard drew him lower, than even he had been at the waters edge.

_She couldn't swim!_

How had he not known that? Lost again to his own world he did not recognise, until too late, that his informants were leaving. Two fists twisted themselves in the lapels of his coat, and an angry force rode him into the wall behind.

"Let it go Jou. You can't even blame Kaiba for this one. It was an accident."

Bile coated the back of Seto's throat, but he offered no refute.

With a disbelieving glance back over his shoulder Jou followed his friends advice, and stalked away, leaving the guilty party behind.

Straightening his appearance, as best he could, Seto slipped around the door and fell into the seat beside the prone bed. His eyes began to droop, as all the weariness of the past two days began to cash in their chips.

"You look tired. Haven't you slept?" a small voice penetrated his dulled senses.

He snorted. Even in the worst of conditions herself, her thoughts still flew to the plight of others first.

"Am I really that heartless, Anzu, that I would sleep while …" He stopped. "Actually don't answer that."

A small, but weak smile twinged the still pallid complexion.

And as though with a sudden need to explain himself, Seto launched himself in a verbal fury upon her. Blaming her, blaming himself, hating himself while equally hating her for what he was feeling at this moment. Anzu let him run his course till at last he collapsed, face as sodden as his clothes had been that day. Seto burrowed against her side, his face hidden in the blankets. Absently she began to stroke his hair, as he had hers by the river, and a small vibration shook the bed. Seto stilled in confusion. Slowing looking up, he could see that twinkle he recognised so well. The smile, though weak, showed every sign of developing into the trembling lip chewing session it always did when something caught her fancy for a laugh.

"What?"

"You read nursery rhymes."

He leaned in close, bringing them nose-to-nose. He felt the bed tremble again, and a small snort reached his ears. Ah what a magical sound! He smiled into the kiss he laid upon the quivering lips of the silently laughing girl.

"Yes, and we'll never go there again."

* * *

_a/n - a wee bit angsty but you get that in the big jobs. Hope it was to each and alls liking. As you see below, I've copied the entire nursery rhyme in to jog everyone's memory as to what the hell I'm on about_

_**Doctor Foster  
Went to Gloucester  
In a shower of rain.  
He stepped in a puddle  
Right up to his middle  
And never went there again!**_


End file.
